Innate Powers/Abilities
A'll demons possess the following innate powers, regardless of their House. These capabilities are unaffected by Torment, and they're always active as long as the character has at least one point remaining in her Faith pool. If a character has exhausted her Faith pool, she may still take advantage of these innate powers by drawing Faith from her mortal thralls. ---- 'Healing Physical Damage Demon characters may use Faith to heal bashing or lethal damage. You can spend one Faith Point to heal all of your character's bashing damage, while lethal damage is healed at the rate of one health level per point spent, Agravated damage at the rate of one point per three Faith Points spent. Separate Faith Points must be used to recover from bashing or lethal. ---- 'Immunity To Mind Control' Demons are immune 'to any form of mind control and to supernaturally induced fear. ---- 'Immunity To Possession For obvious reasons, the fallen can't be possessed, but if an attempt at possession occurs while the character is devoid of Faith, it's possible to force the demon from its mortal host. In this case, the player is able to resist the attempt with a resisted Resolve roll. If the roll fails, the demon is forced out of hits host body and must find another anchor immediately or be drawn back into the Abyss. ---- 'Invocations' The power of a demon's name is such that invoking it, even in conversation, is enough to draw that spirit's attention, no matter how far away he may be. What's more, the subject can attempt to ascertain who's speaking about him, where that being is, and even what's said. Demons take notice whenever their Celestial or True Names are spoken. The feeling manifests differently for each. Some experience a chill that races across their skin or down their spine, while others feel an invariable pull that tugs at their mind. If a character concentrates, she can attempt to determine who's using her name and why. Make a Torment +2 for Celestial name, Torment +1 for True name, roll. There's no distance limitation on this ability, not even between the physical and spirit realms. The capacity to establish a connection between individuals by invoking names of power also allows demons to communicate with one another and their thralls no matter how far apart they are. To communicate with another demon, the character needs either the recipient's Celestial or True Name, and must have at least one point of temporary Faith available. Make a Torment +2 for Celestial name, Torment +1 for True name, roll, and if successful, whatever the character says is heard by the recipient. Once this connection has been made, the recipient can reply if she has at lest one point of Faith available in her Faith pool. Note that the recipient doesn't have to know the speaker's name to reply. Once the link has been established, it can be used by both parties. Contact lasts for the duration of a single turn. If the speaker (or the recipient of the invocation) wishes to continue the conversation, you must make a successful Torment roll in each successive turn of communication. If the roll fails, contact is lost. This ability isn't limited to one-on-one communication. A demon can direct her message to multiple recipients in different locations up to a number equal to her Torment rating. Otherwise, group communications use the same rules already described. In the case of thralls, communication is automatic. The bond that already exists between mortal and demon provides the needed link, allowing a demon to contact her thralls without requiring a Torment roll. Additionally, a demon may address multiple thralls at once equal to her Torment score. Unless a thrall is specifically gifted with the ability to perform an invocation through, she can't initiate contact with the demon. In most cases, thralls speak only when spoken to. Though there's no known way for an outside party to " tap into" this form of supernatural communication, nearby demons can detect its use as they would any other use of supernatural power. Likewise, since the participants must physically say what they want to convey, even as a whisper, it's possible for sharp ears to overhear at least a part of what's said. *'Dramatic Failure:' The character does not receive a mental picture of the person who invokes their name, and they cannot try again for 24 hours. *'Failure:' The character does not receive a mental picture of the person who invokes her name. *'One success: '''The character receives a mental picture of the person who invokes her name. *'Two successes: The character receives a mental picture of the speaker and his immediate surroundings, including the individual''(s)'' he addresses. *'Three or more successes: '''The character can hear what the speaker is saying for the duration of a single turn. If she wishes, the character may continue to eavesdrop on the conversation, though she hears only the voice of the conversation requires a successful Torment roll in each successive turn. If the roll fails, contact is lost. ---- 'Resistance To Illusion Demons are especially adept at discerning the real from the illusory, and they may attempt to penetrate illusions or supernatural forms of concealment regardless of the source. When confronted by an illusion or in the presence of a person or thing that's supernaturally concealed, the character can see past the artifice with a successful Wits + Composure - power potency (e.g Spotting a Vampire having 3 dots in Obtenebration requires Wits + Composure - 3 roll). *'Dramatic Failure:' The user does not see through the illusion, and cannot try again for 24 hours. *'Failure:' The user does not see through the illusion. *'One - Five success: '''The user does see through the illusion for one turn per suxx. *'Six + Success: The user does see through the illusion for one turn per suxx, and the target's illusionary power is diactivated for 1/3 turn per suxx, round down. ---- '''Resistance To Damage *When in their Apocalyptic forms, demons can use their Stamina reduce the bashing and lethal damage (e.g. A Fiend in his Apocalitic Form with Stamina 3 is attacked by a mortal with a gun , the mortal realizes 5 successess , The Fiend will receive 2 levels of lethal damage 5-3=2). *When in their non-apocalyptic forms, demons can use their Stamina/2 (rounding up) to reduce bashing damage. ---- 'Supernatural Awareness' All demons have Unseen Sense ''(Supernatural), that is they can automatically sense any supernatural power or effect that is activated within their Torment rating* feet. All demons must roll Wits + Composure to determine if any supernatural powers or effects are already present within the demon's proximity, Torment rating*miles, to determine if any such powers or abilities were activated prior to the demon's arrival. While demons can gain a sense of where an event occurs, it's impossible to tell from a distance exactly what kind of power or evocation issued. If they want more details they must investigate in person or send their agents to learn what they can. While a demon's supernatural awareness usually functions only when the character actively searches for signs of distortion, the Storyteller can, at her discretion, make a reflexive roll on the character's behalf in the event of an exceptionally large flare of power in the vicinity. *'One success:' The demon knows that something has occurred (or is occurring) in the vicinity and a general idea of how powerful th effect was or is. *'Two successes: The demon gains a rough idea as to the direction from which the distortion emanates. *'''Three successes: The demon knows without a doubt the direction from which the distortion emanates, and he has a rough idea of the distance. *'Four or more successes:' The demon knows precisely how far away the disturbance is, and in what direction. If she knows the area well, she can work out exactly where the event took place or now occurs. <<<< BACK